Can I Come With You?
by ProfessorWhat823
Summary: Victoria Williams is an average Doctor Who fan who dreams of meeting the Doctor. What happens when she finally DOES? (Written in first person)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil on the polished wood as I stared at her homework. _"When am I actually going to have to factor a trinomial in a real-life situation?"_ I think. I plug in my headphones and set my music to shuffle. The only sound that reaches my ears now is "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine. I (reluctantly) start my homework, mentally sending my hate to my math teacher.

About an hour later, I finally push away the yellow algebra notebook and toss my pencil aside. "Finally done." I say to myself as I put away my books and pull out my laptop. The little power button glows when I press it. Minutes later, I'm scrolling through my dashboard on Tumblr. I see nothing but _Glee_ stuff for a while and assume that my friend Lauren is going through another round of _Glee_ spamming. When I finally reach the end of the spam, I'm met with something good. I sit and happily reblog everything related to my favorite show: _Doctor Who._ _"How absolutely amazing would it be to travel with the Doctor?"_ I think to myself for about the billionth time today. Just the idea of traversing the universe with someone like the Doctor is enough to put a silly grin on my face.

When I've managed to run out of things to reblog, I begin aimlessly wandering the web. This quickly becomes boring so I log off. I'm contemplating watching _Doctor Who_ on Netflix when I'm interrupted by a loud sound. I hear a very familiar sound coming from outside. A sound I know all too well. A sound that can only mean one thing: I have a visitor.

I rush to the window and flip up the shades so quickly that they almost fall off. But I don't care about that. All I care about is the thing sitting in the middle of my front lawn. It's an object that I'm so used to looking at. Something I'd kill to see in person and it's sitting right in front of my house.

It's something old.

Something new.

Something borrowed.

Something blue.

And it's only 50 feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sprint down the stairs, nearly tripping on the rug at the bottom. My fingers fumble for the lock on the front door. I start sprinting again even before the door has fully opened. It's sunny out and I can hear birds chirping. But I'm not paying attention to that. The only thing I'm focusing on is the blue box in my yard.

I tiptoe up to it until I'm only inches away. With my hand outstretched, I touch the smooth wood. The little silver lock glints in the sunlight. I gently run my fingers over the sign posted on the left-hand door, tracing the words as I go. **PULL TO OPEN**, It reads. I laugh, knowing that's not how anyone uses it. That's not how _he_ uses it.

Suddenly, I'm hit with the gravity of the situation. I start thinking a million thoughts all at once. _"What do I do? I cant just sit here and stare at it, can I?" _I think. I stand before this box. This machine. I slowly raise my hand. And knock.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

(I don't dare knock four times.)

Seconds later, the door swings open and a face appears. A face that belongs to a man with floppy hair, a tweed jacket, and a bowtie. He looks me up and down with a confused expression before he speaks. Well, he tries to. He opens his mouth as if to begin a sentence but no sound comes out. "H-how? Where am I?" he manages to stammer. I put on my most serious face.

"Earth. The United States of America. It's 2013. June of 2013 to be exact. And it's a Thursday. Specific enough?"

The man blinks at me and nods. He steps out of the blue box and onto my lawn. "I'm-"

"The Doctor." I say, cutting him off, "I know."

He flashes me another confused look. "How do you know who I am?" he asks, "What are you? A trick? A trap?" He pulls out a small device which I recognize to be his sonic screwdriver and begins to scan me with it. "No," I reply, "I'm just a fan. One who _really _wants to see your TARDIS_."_

"A fan?"_ , _the Doctor asks, completely ignoring my request, "What exactly are you a fan of?"

"Well, for starters, you. But, also..." I trail off as I jerk my thumb towards the TARDIS. The Doctor raises his (nearly invisible) eyebrows.

"You like my TARDIS?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "Gotta love a stolen Type 40."

The Doctor smiles sadly. "I was always going to take her back"

"No you weren't." I say, rolling my eyes. The Doctor stares at me for a long time. Finally he speaks. "How do you know about me?"

"Television, you've got your own show." I reply simply.

"I do?"

"Yeah, _Doctor Who, _I love it. I'm guessing that this is a different universe than yours, am I right?"

The Doctor smiles and nods. "Well," he says, "since you're such a fan and it doesn't seem like you're cable of too much damage, you can go in."

My eyes widen and I throw my arms around the Doctor's neck, hugging him and shouting "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I push open the blue door and walk in, my jaw dropping at the size of the room inside. "I knew it was bigger on the inside but this is just beautiful." I say breathlessly. The Doctor walks up behind me. "I know," he says dreamily. He clearly loves this machine. But, then again, who wouldn't love a time machine. "_I'm in a time machine,"_ I think, _"I can go anywhere in time and space." _I'm barely aware when I blurt out "Can I come with you?"

The Doctor swiftly turns to look at me. "What?" he says.

I repeat my question, "Can I come with you? In the TARDIS, I mean. I've always wanted to travel. I know all about daleks, cybermen, weeping angels, anything. You name it: I know it. Please!"

By this time, I'm begging. I barely even notice when the Doctor holds up his hand to silence me. I stop rambling on and on about my extensive knowledge of the Doctor long enough to hear his reply.

"It isn't always easy, traveling with me. There's a lot of danger out in the universe. I can't promise you'll be safe. I can only promise one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're gonna do a lot of running!"

"S-so I can stay?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course, I don't mind."

"Well then," I say.

"Well what?" the Doctor asks.

I turn to him and smile.

"Geronimo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Before we go, can I just grab a few things? You know, my phone, laptop, some clothes." I trot my way over to the door. "Don't go anywhere!" I call over my shoulder. As soon as I'm out the door, I sprint back inside. I run around my room in a flurry of excitement, shoving clothes, electronics, and whatever else I think is necessary into a bag.

When I'm satisfied with what I've got, I haul the bag downstairs and out the door as fast as I can. "Oh, crap!" I say to myself, remembering that I should probably inform my family about where I'm going. I quickly scrawl a little goodbye note:

_I've gone off to see the stars with the Doctor! The REAL Doctor! Don't worry, I'll stay safe. You can always call me, I've got my cell phone). I'm sure the Doctor will sonic it for me. I love you, Thank you for everything you've done for me._

_Love always,_

_Victoria_

I grab some money just in case and rush out the door, leaving the note on the kitchen table. A dreamy expression paints its way across my face as I stare at the gorgeous blue box I've dreamed about for ages. I make my way over to it and push the door open, dragging my heavy bag behind me. The Doctor looks up from the monitor he'd been watching as I walk in. "You know, I never caught your name." he says.

"Oh!" I say, "I'm Victoria. Victoria WIlliams."

The Doctor gives a sad smile. "Williams." he repeats. "You know I had a Rory Williams on board once upon a time."

"I know. And I also know you cared about him and Amy very much. I'm so sorry, Doctor." I quickly cross the console room and throw my arms around the Doctor, giving him a friendly hug to let him know I'm there for him. He sort of returns the hug, seemingly glad that someone has offered to show some compassion.

The Doctor abruptly pulls away. "So!" he says, "All of time and space. Where do you want to start, Miss Victoria Williams?"

I open my mouth but immediately close it, realizing that I have no idea where I want to go. I knit my brows together and scrunch up my nose, putting on my "thinking face".

"I honestly don't know." I admit, shrugging my shoulders. I mean, I've spent hours thinking of where I'd want to go if I ever got the chance, but not one thing comes to mind. I could go to ancient Greece and see the first Olympics or even visit an alien planet. There are so many things to choose from. "I want to see something new! Surprise me!"

With a silly grin, the Doctor rushes around the console room, pressing buttons and pulling levers. In no time, the TARDIS is making that wonderful "Vworp Vworp" noise and everything's going wibbly-wobbly. The Doctor and I stumble around as the TARDIS tosses and turns in the Time Vortex. Eventually, the TARDIS stops shaking us around and we can both stand again. A flurry of butterflies tickle my insides. I've never been more excited or more terrified in my life. "So, we've landed. But where?" I ask, turning to the Doctor. He cocks his neck to the side as he speaks. "Well, You'll just have to see for yourself."

I rush over to the door but stop short just in front of it. What on earth have I gotten myself into this time? I think. Finally, the excitement gets the best of me. I hastily open the door and step out. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I can only manage a few words.

**"**_Oh. My. Gallifrey._**"**

* * *

**OK, so here's where it gets fun for you guys reading. I can't decide where the Doctor should take Victoria so I won't. You will! Just send me a review telling me where you'd like them to go. I'll pick one and try to use it! It can be past, present, or future. It can be Earth or...not Earth. Wherever you choose. I look forward to hearing from you! **

**~ProfessorWhat823 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before my eyes is a place I've always dreamed of seeing. It's like the Doctor read my mind or something. I sigh in astonishment as I look up at the Eiffel Tower. Footsteps behind me let me know that the Doctor has exited the TARDIS. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he says. I nod in agreement, unable to find words for the way I'm feeling. "When are we?" I ask, watching as two women walk by in long skirts and jackets that matched the prints of their skirts. They nod at the Doctor and I but I hear bits of their gossiping as they turn their heads away. Something about my "trousers" I shove the meaningless chatter to the side for a while.

"Oh, yes, time period. That's important, isn't it?" The Doctor says, causing me to giggle. "Paris, France. It's the year 1889. We're in the Champ de Mars, the 'headquarters' of the World's Fair." As soon as I recover from the initial shock of, well, everything, I throw my arms around the Doctor. "Thank you so much, Doctor!" I squeal. I step back and look at the picturesque view before me. My excitement is dampened a bit when I see another woman looking at me with a disapproving expression painted across her face.

"Doctor, why is everyone looking at me funny?" I ask.

"Well, probably because you're a woman in 19th century France who's wearing trousers. It's a bit unusual to see that here. Especially at an event like this. If you want, there's probably something in the TARDIS you can wear."

"Alright. Feel free to wander about while you wait. I'll be back here in 15 minutes. Toodles!" I call over my shoulder as I scurry back inside. As soon as the door shuts, I realize I've made a mistake in not asking the Doctor where the wardrobe is. "Okay, Sexy, show me where to go." I say. A metallic noise greets me and I smile when I see that a map has appeared on the monitor. "Thanks, Sexy." I whisper. I snap a picture of the map with my phone so I can save it for further use.

In no time, I'm in a room filled with clothing from every time period imaginable. After a little digging, I finally settle on a lovely blue skirt with a white blouse and a matching jacket. I finish off the look by pinning up my hair and putting on a matching blue hat with a large black feather on it.

I scamper back out of the TARDIS just in time to see the Doctor returning with some oysters as well as cheese. "You're not eating those together are you?" I ask, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the bizarre combo. However, it's not the first odd meal he's made. I think back to when he ate fish fingers and custard in "The Eleventh Hour" and a little smile crosses my lips. I shake my head a bit to help me refocus. "So, what first?" I ask.

"Well," the Doctor says, "I was thinking we could check out either the Imperial Diamond or Thomas Edison's first motion picture. What do you think?"

"Well, the diamond will still be there when we get back. I vote for Edison's motion picture." I say.

"Well then, Miss Victoria Williams," the Doctor says, extending an arm which I accept gladly, "let's go to the movies!"

* * *

**Okay! Sorry this took so long, I couldn't come up with an idea. I really put a lot of research into this. Seriously, I spent at least an hour researching French fashion in the 19th century. Anyways, I should have the second part of this up sometime soon (maybe this week maybe next week). I'm still open to suggestions for anything related to the story. If you have a suggestion as to who the enemy for this adventure should be: SEND A REVIEW. I love hearing feedback so tell me what you think of the story so far. **

**~ProfessorWhat823 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor and I picked our way through the crowded Champ de Mars together. I was being extremely tourist-y as I stopped to look at just about everything on our way. While the Doctor had initially shown some interest in the things I'd stopped to admire, I could tell he was growing impatient. I let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm done torturing you. Let's go see the film."

The Doctor's face lit up a bit, causing a slight smile to cross my face. In a flash, I was being whisked about by the Doctor tugging on my arm. Eventually he let go, but I practically had to jog to keep up with him. I giggled at the sight of this droll man. He was rushing about like a kid at Christmas, trying to locate Edison's exhibit.

After about ten minutes of wandering, a shout of triumph sounded from nearby. I craned my neck over a group of passersby to see the Doctor wave at me and point to the exhibit in front of him. I gave him a nod and scurried over to him. "Right then," the Doctor said, "shall we?"

"We shall." I replied, marching into the exhibit. I walked into a decently sized room occupied by about seven other people. There are several interesting objects in the room, including a phonograph. Such an interesting device, I thought to myself. I made my way over to it and inspected it further. I had only ever seen a phonograph in pictures and yet, here I was, standing right next to one.

"Dad would love this," I think to myself. A sad sort of smile crosses my lips as I think about my Dad, the history buff. "Do you like it?" a voice says, causing me to jump. "Oh!" I say, quickly smoothing my skirt and composing myself before turning to address the man behind me. "Yes, it's marvelous." I say, "In fact, I was just thinking about how much my father would love to see it." I look back at the phonograph and then shift my gaze back to the man, giving him a once-over as I do so. He's not that old, maybe in his thirties. His dark hair is slicked back in a very professional manner and his mustache gives him an air of importance. That is, if mustaches can be classified according to importance.

I shake my head a bit to clear my thoughts for the moment. "Oh, where are my manners," the man says, "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Thomas. Thomas Edison. And you are?" I can barely speak. I stumble back a bit but try to pass it off as shifting my weight from one foot to the other. It doesn't work as planned and I start tripping over myself. When I regain my balance, I try to spit out a coherent sentence. The end result is a few strings of semi-intelligible stammering. "I'm…umm….I'm. Williams. Victoria…Victoria Williams." I say, "Sorry, did you say your name was Edison? THOMAS EDISON? As in the inventor of the light bulb Thomas Edison?!" The man nods his head and gives a deep laugh. "Yes, that's me. The one and only. You seem shocked." I can only nod. "I learned about you in school. You were in my textbooks. You seemed like just a story but here you are! Right in front of me! HA!"

I must have been talking much louder than I thought because a few people look at me with disapproving expressions. The Doctor, who had been looking at some metallic contraption on the other side of the room, sauntered over. "TOMMY!" he shouts, clapping Mr. Edison across the back. "How are you, mate?" Edison smiles and gives the Doctor a friendly handshake. "Good to see you, Doctor! I've been busy, as you can see. How about you? Staying out of trouble?" he asks jokingly. "Me? Stay out of trouble? Never!" the Doctor laughs.

Meanwhile, I'd just been sitting around, watching them chit and chat like old friends, which they apparently were. I cleared my throat in an attempt to stop the Doctor from animatedly describing some ordeal he'd gotten mixed up in involving a fez and a rubber chicken. The Doctor shot me a sideways glance before exclaiming, "Oh! Introductions! Tom, this is-"

"Miss Williams, yes. We've already had the pleasure of introducing ourselves." Edison says, cutting him off. The Doctor claps his hands together. "Well," he says, "I would love to stay and chat but I've promised Victoria here that I'd show her the Imperial Diamond. So, off we go! Goodbye, Tom!" The Doctor grabbed my arm and steered me toward the exit. I had just enough time to call out a goodbye to Mr. Edison before I was back outside, blinking in the sunlight.

The Doctor and I leisurely walk to the exhibit housing the diamond. Well, when I say "leisurely walk" I really mean "practically jog". I manage to snap a few pics of the Champ de Mars and the Fair on my phone but quickly put it away to avoid any complications when I notice someone staring. The Doctor shoots me a sideways glance but I give him an innocent smile. He furrows his brow a bit and I mockingly furrow mine. This earns me a smile and a little chuckle.

"So," I say, making idle conversation as we walk, "you know Thomas Edison. Why doesn't that surprise me?" The Doctor shrugs as he says, "Well, I know lots of people. People might call me a 'people person'. Never understood that phrase: 'people person'." I giggle and push a strand of my hair behind my ear. I take to gazing at my feet as they click across the cobblestone street. I'd decided to wear a pair of heeled boots with my nineteenth century ensemble. While they looked great, they also hurt like hell. I mentally cursed myself for choosing them. Thankfully, my aching feet got a bit of a rest when we stopped for some food. I stuck with some palatable crepes whereas the Doctor snacked on oysters and cheese. Again.

"So, earlier you said I was from a different universe than yours. What exactly does that mean?" I ask, picking up a bit of crepe smothered in chocolate. The Doctor hesitates, thinking of a way to explain. Finally, he speaks. "The TARDIS was thrown off course a bit. I was trying to get to the-well, the- oh, it's not important. The TARDIS must've detected some kind of temporal distortion and wanted to check it out. I landed on your front door and now, here we are!"

"But what about the temporal distortion? Is it a threat?" I ask, popping another bit of crepe into my mouth.

The Doctor shrugs, "I'm not sure. Though, after we're done here, I'd like to go back and check it out."

We quickly finish off our food and make our way to the Imperial Diamond exhibit. A flurry of commotion surrounds the building. I shoot the Doctor a confused look and he shoots me one as well. The two of us approach a uniformed officer. His face is oddly calm considering the level of panic around him. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Umm, excuse me," I say, "what's all this about?"

"Haven't you heard? The Diamond is missing."

* * *

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! **

**I was on vacation and I didn't have any wifi! But I used that time to write a longer chapter for you! I'm always open for suggestions, so feel free to send in a review. I love hearing from you! The next chapter won't take so long I promise!**

**Until next time,**

**ProfessorWhat823**


End file.
